In recent years, telephony applications have become more integrated with web applications. Telephony platforms have enabled web developers to apply their skill sets in the field of telephony. New products and services have been offered leveraging this new technical capability. However, integrating web applications with telephony services have introduced new problems to the field of telephony. In telephony applications, users have higher expectations and application errors are not expected or tolerated. In a telephone call there is less opportunities to signal to a user of an error. Companies providing telephony applications can lose customers during an application error. Additionally, applications are unable to be integrated with a telephone session. This places an increase burden on developers and limits the capabilities of telephony applications. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful method for processing telephony sessions. This invention provides such a new and useful method.